Washing a pet, such as a dog, can be an awkward affair when done indoors or outdoors for a variety of reasons. A lease or similar restraint may be needed to control the animal. There is some difficulty delivering water to the desired location on the animal along with soap or other chemicals. In essence, a person does not have enough hands to do all of the chores needed.
Some disclosures of interest relative to this invention are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 538,521; 2,161,047; 3,749,064; 4,782,792; 6,827,039; 6,948,451; 7,182,043; 8,555,819; Japan Patents 2003204729 and 2004290139 and United States Printed Patent Applications 20050000466, 20050217601, 20060174842, 20070289548 and 20090101077.